


Lies Build Up

by varia_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varia_l/pseuds/varia_l
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada hasn't been doing well.
Relationships: Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lies Build Up

It wasn't as though it was anything serious that triggered it. Tsunayoshi Sawada just having a bad day in general.

First it was Reborn kicking him awake, then there was a surprise math test he was woefully unprepared for, and by the end of it all he just wanted to curl up and sleep. So that's what he did.

"Sensei," Tsuna raised his hand and the teacher stopped writing on the chalkboard and looked over at him. "I think I need to go to the nurse office. My stomach...is hurting..."

"Yes, yes. Go ahead, Sawada-san."

Tsuna was lucky that the new science teacher that replaced Dohachiro didn't care much, and he made sure to wave off Gokudera's concerned shouting that he'd come with him. His friends watched him as he left, and he heard muttering in the background about how no-good Tsuna was skipping class again.

Alright, maybe it's just been a bad month in general.

At the nurse office Shamal pointed him to a empty bed, not even asking what his symptoms are. "I gotta go," Shamal grinned, looking at his phone. "I have a date coming up. Reborn will call me if anything serious happens. Bye!"

Tsuna looked around the empty nurse office. "Guess I get free reign." He sat down on one of the beds and flopped down.

The sun shined through the window and his eyes started to close at the sensation of warmth on his cheeks.

\---

"Hmmm, hmmm...."

Tsuna felt a hand run through his hair and could hear humming.

He didn't recognize the song, but he leaned into the relaxing sensation of being petted. His mom must've picked him up from school, he thought. He sighed blissfully, falling back into old routine of when he was a child and his mother sung to him and made him feel better whenever he was sick.

"Tsuna-kun, are you awake?"

His eyes popped open and he jumped up in the nurse's office bed, landing on his feet. His head jerked down and he was staring face to face with Kyoko Sasagawa, who was looking up at him with a surprised expression.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" He squeaked. "What are you doing here?" Wait. Was she the one who was...he reached up to his head, and she flushed.

"My father always does that when I don't feel well." She had red cheeks and it was _so cute._ "Was it weird? Sorry...."

"No no, not weird." Tsuna shook his head and sat down next to her on the bed. He could feel his own face turning even redder than hers, probably. "What are you doing here?" He repeated and she clapped her hand together.

"Ah, right!" She frowned, with an expression of annoyance. "I saw Doctor Shamal run off, and I realized you might be alone. And I thought you might want company, so I kinda fibbed and got out of class early." A little laughter escaped her mouth and turned her frown upside down. "I never skipped class before. It's so exhilarating and somewhat scary, isn't it?"

"You skipped class?" Tsuna asked and was very confused. Why would she skip class? "Why would you skip class? Your grades---"

"You haven't been feeling well this month, have you, Tsuna-kun? Emotionally, I mean."

Tsuna's back straightened and he started to sweat. Kyoko noticed? Who else noticed? Kyoko continued on talking. "Back in elementary school, a friend of mine did the same thing. She'd skip class saying her stomach hurt.. Turned out her parents were having tiffs, but lately she's been doing better!" Her serious face locked onto Tsuna and looked him over. "It didn't look like anything was wrong with you, but I still remember her sad back whenever she left the classroom."

"And.. I looked like that?"

Nod.

Tsuna sighed and put his face in hand. He'd been acting like nothing was wrong, but if even Kyoko noticed, then he was sure he was worrying all his friends.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kyoko asked. Tsuna sat there for a moment, thinking about it, but then shook his head. He couldn't talk about it. Kyoko didn't know anything about the mafia, or what happened at the Kokuyo, and he didn't want to bother her with frivolous things like math tests and Reborn stealing his bed. Suddenly, she grabbed his hands and held them in her own. She stared him in the eyes, and Tsuna tried to meet that eye contact without flinching. "That's fine." She said after a moment. "But if anything comes up, you can trust me, okay?"

Kyoko, the first girl to ever talk to him, the first girl he'd have a crush on, and the first girl he'd lie to, looked at him with such an earnest expression as she said that.

All the lies he'd told her ever since meeting Reborn came rushing into his mind, and he hated it, oh he hated doing this to her, but he could feel the tears coming and he just couldn't stop. Unexpectedly, she pulled him into a hug. He didn't think, he just placed his face into the crook of her neck and tried his best not to cry.

"...it's okay, Tsuna-kun." She put her hand back into his hair. Her voice was quiet, but strong. They were close to the same height, but Tsuna felt so small at that moment in comparison to the person he was holding in his arms. "It's _okay."_

Would it be?

The bang of a gun, the flash of the trident, all those things wanted to come out of his mouth at that moment in time. Would she understand him? Even he didn't understand any of this! How could he tell her?

"...I wasn't prepared for the math test." he said, instead. The hand stopped for a second only to continue. "Reborn stole my bed. My mom keeps getting on my back about grades." The minor things, that he could tell her. "I cleaned my room the other day, and Lambo wrecked it in minutes. I felt like all my hard work was worth nothing. He's a brat."

"Oh, I hate that." Kyoko laughed. "I can clean the floor and then my brother comes in, forgetting to take off his muddy shoes. It's frustrating!"

"Yeah." He laughed too. "And.... _"_

_I think I'm genuinely in love with you._

"And?"

_but I don't think I can tell you the truth, just yet._

"It's nothing." He let go of her and started rubbing at his eyes. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Then he channeled his inner Ryohei and grinned down at the girl sitting on the bed. "I think we should go back to class now. I'm feeling better!" He made two exaggerated fist bumps in the air, and she smiled at him.

"Your hair is a mess." She giggled. "I think that was my fault, though."

"Eh? Seriously?!"

The door opened and in came Shamal. There was a slap print on his face and he walked over, slumped in his chair, and then turn around to look over Tsuna and Kyoko. He pointed at them. "If I'm not getting any action, neither are you." He gestured to the door. "Get out."

"That's not what happened---!"

"Don't care, get out."

They very nearly ran out the nurse office and the door slammed shut behind them. Tsuna glanced over at Kyoko. Kyoko glanced back at him.

They burst into laughter and everything felt normal again.

\----

Kyoko watched as Tsuna walked ahead of her on their way back to the classroom. He was muttering under his breath about how he hoped there wasn't going to be another test, and Kyoko almost let out a sigh but managed to stifle it.

He lied to her.

Kyoko wasn't stupid. He left something out. She could tell by the frustration in his face before he started talking. It was like when her brother told her things like "oh, it was just a boxing match" or "everything is fine!"---they think it's not obvious, but it is.

Something wasn't fine, and she knew it.

She just hoped that one day, Tsuna would trust her enough to tell her what was hurting him inside.

"Kyoko-chan?" He interrupted her thoughts. She flinched at the sight of his face in hers. His expression was of concern, and Kyoko smiled.

"Everything's fine, Tsuna-kun."

She also hoped one day, she'd trust him enough to tell do the same.


End file.
